


Secret Santa

by Meatflaps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatflaps/pseuds/Meatflaps
Summary: Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this piece! Fulfilling the prompt of their first time falling in love with each other (and their first kiss ^3^).
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsTrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/gifts).




End file.
